Maggi Potter and the Centars Secret
by WrightingFool
Summary: This is about Maggi Potter, Harry's twin. When she goes to Hogwarts she finds a secret out but now it's up to her to stop the maddness.


CHAPTER 1  
===========@ ==========@  
  
THE FIRST BEGININGS  
  
On a small hill a man appeared as if he had been made of air. He was a weird man, he had an emerald robe on, he had a long silver-gray beard, and hair long enough to tuck into his belt. He also had half-moon glasses that covered his blue eyes. His name was Albus Dumbledore.  
He looked around and since it was dark he didn't notice the black dog next to him. The dog slowly turned into a man holding a baby. He looked around and asked Dumbledore, "Are you sure this is the place?" "Yes I'm sure," he said calmly. The man that had turned from a dog into a man was looking at a small rat scuttling around he thought he had saw it before but it was a stupid idea. He looked back at Dumbledore and said, "But this is my place!" "Yes I can see that and saying that you're her godfather you'll take care of her. So I'll be on my way. Take care and if anything comes up give her to Mr.Lupin. Goodbye and good luck." "Wait" The man, said," Remus, is a-a werewolf!" "I'm very aware of that you can teach her how to become an animagius now good luck." With that Dumbledore turned and disappeared.  
  
Two years later Sirius Black (the man who had for two years taken care of Maggi Potter) was sent to Azkaban wizard jail. So Maggi Potter was sent to Mr. Remus Lupin where she learned how to become an aimagius when she was five-years-old.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
===========@ =========@  
  
IN FORM  
  
Maggi Potter woke at a rapping noise on her door then she heard a voice it said "Wake up sleeping Beauty." She smiled and put on her glasses and got dressed, then went to the kitchen. A man with brown and gray-speckled hair, brown-gray eyes, and a battered brown robe. He did look a little like her like she had a battered black robe on though she had dark brown hair and a moon shaped scar in the middle of her forehead clearly visible under her pony tail. Her eyes were a bright blue, as for her body she had a skinny shape, and to top it all off she was short for her age. He took a wand out and asked, "What do you want for breakfast?" "How 'bout eggs and bacon?" Maggi said. "Okay." he said and conjured it up." Thanks" she said politely and started to eat. "Tonight's a full moon you'll have to change into animagus form."  
That night right at dusk Maggi turned into a Golden Labrador Retriever and Lupin locked the doors so nobody would come in. They went to the basement and he transformed into a werewolf. Maggi had seen this many times before so she just sat back and watched as a werewolf appeared in front of her eyes. It had grayish-brown hair, it had a snarling face yet kind brown eyes. She was five when she learned about everything and she was terrified it was also then that she learned how to become an animagus.  
She sat and went to sleep eventually. It was then that she had her dream. She dreamt that it was a full moon and she tried to get in form but couldn't. Then Remus Lupin changed but instead of a werewolf he changed into a woman with bright green eyes, ginger hair, and a beautiful face. Then there was a flash of green light and a high pitched laugh and she disappeared and a baby came there was another green light except this time there was screaming. After that Maggi woke up and changed back and went to breakfast.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
=========@==========@  
  
THE LETTERS  
Maggi never really got around to telling Lupin about her dream, and she didn't intend to she knew what he would do, he would frown and be over protective, like the last time she told him about a dream he said that she had to be inside by 9:00 PM and it was that way for one week. She usually stayed outside until 11:00pm when witching hour was over (it's not 12:00am like muggles say) .It was usually around 8:00 am when she woke up. She lived on an all wizarding street as they said and they charmed the street so muggles couldn't get in or see it. So she always enjoyed a good game of Quiddich (a game where there were seven players on each team, three different types of balls, the Quaffel was a red soccerball sized ball and it was up to the Chasers , to put it through one of the fifty foot goals the Blugers were big black balls it was the Beaters job to hit them toward the other team and defend there team but on top of all the balls the golden snitch was the most important ball of all it was walnut sized and very hard to catch it was the Seeker's job to catch it. It was worth 150 points and it ended the game) with her friends. She always climbed a hill where all the wizarding kids played. They (meaning Fred and George Weasly her two best friends) always sneaked into a small deserted house that they planned pranks in.  
It wasn't even 9:00 am before she asked Lupin if she could go outside. He agreed and she left with some toast and a backpack full of things for all kinds of tricks and pranks. This was normal for her so he didn't ask what was in the bag. Once she left the house she ran around the corner then up a hill. After she had gotten halfway up she stopped caught her breath and ate her toast then climbed the rest of the way up.  
When she finally got to the top she was facing a tall building that was shabby looking (a bit like there own house). In the front there was a small sign that read: The Burrow. This was where Fred and George lived. There family was poor but the nicest family (other than her own) she knew. She walked over to the front door of their house and knocked. A tall balding man answered the door. He smiled "Good morning Maggi. Come on in." He said but he looked as if he'd rather jump off a cliff more than let her inside ."Thank you Mr. Weasley" Maggi said smiling, "but I'm just here for Fred and Gorge." At this he looked a little relived and called them to the door. Two boys with red hair and identical faces appeared. They put on identical grins on and stepped outside.  
"Bye Mum we'll be back at 11:00" said George still grinning. "Bye dears and don't even think of pulling any pranks on your dad." Mrs.Weasly said. "Don't Worry Mum we won't" said Fred. "I mean it! If anything happens to him you'll be grounded until you get to Hogwarts!"  
  
When Maggi got home that night Lupin was waiting for her. "You've got owl post!" he said delighted. He handed her the envelope it was addressed:  
  
M. Potter  
  
Smallest Bedroom  
  
111 Hillside Ave.  
  
85829 London  
  
When she got done reading she turned it over there was a wax seal it had an H on it. She knew where it came from it was a Hogwarts letter it said:  
  
Dear Miss Potter,  
  
We are pleased to announce that you have been excepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A list of things Needed for this year is enclosed. The train will leave at exactly 11:00 am on September 1. We expect your owl no sooner than July 1.  
  
Scenically,  
  
Menirva McGonigall  
  
She looked at Lupin "So is Nimrod home?" she asked. "Why do you want to know?" he asked back. She hated when he did that. "Because, it says we expect your owl no sooner then July 1, that's why." She said slightly annoyed. "Well he's not home yet but he'll be home by tomorrow. Meanwhile we should go to Diagon Ally and get your things." He answered "Just so you know it's 12:00 PM, I think we should wait. Tomorrow we can ask The Weaslys if they want to come!" she said back sleepily. "I think it's time to go to bed. How about you?" said Lupin. "Ok Night." she said as she made her way to her room. "Night." He said and left. 


End file.
